How I Love You: A Ramones fanfic
by MasterKaira21
Summary: Rosie Jackson is head over heals for Johnny Ramone. When she finally gets to go to a concert, she gets unexpected results. .:*LEMON*:. (My first fanfic and lemon so ways to improve are welcom, but dont be too mean)
1. The Concert

How I Love You: a Ramones Fanfic

(A/N this is my first fanfic and I really don't know if anyone will like it, but it's gonna be super lemony in some chapters so fan girls might like, I'm a super fan girl too I hope all girls like. it It's a Johnny fanfic and I've noticed that there are NO Marky fanfics so I WILL be writing one about him too. . Rosie is based off me just so people know.)

{key:

~~~~~ = a few hours later

+++++ = the next day}

She woke with a start. 'It happened again' she though. She had dreamed of the most amazing band it the world for the fifth time in a row that week, The Ramones. She was head over heals for the band. Dee Dee for his bounciness, Joey for his adorableness, and her two favorites Marky for his humor and Johnny for his monotone personality. She herself wasn't the prettiest girl out of all her friends. Roseanne Lynne Jackson was a size 11, 36C, blonde hair, blue eyes, 5'6, 19 year old. Like every other girl in the world, wanted to meet The Ramones in person at the concert tonight. She jumped from her bed and over to the full length mirror. She looked herself up and down.

"Sure I'm skinny, but my ass and tits are all I got going for me." She told her reflection. "Oh well, I've better things to worry about, I have to get Johnny to notice me tonight!" she said excitedly, and ran to get a shower.

* * *

It was FINALLY TIME. She franticly put on her mascara and eyeliner.

"Hurry uuuup Rosie! We gotta get there so I can meet that hottie Dee Dee!" called Terry from the living room. She was so in love with him. But her friend Heather had the hots for Joey. Rosie finally finished and bolted out the door, grabbed Terry and pulled her into the Heathers car. The drove as fast as the speed limit would allow. Rosie's Ramones shirt was cut low to show off "the girls", cut down the seams and tied back again. Her grey skinny jeans and converse graced her lower body. Rosie shook with adrenalin anticipation as they entered the stadium and pushed their way to the very front.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, I give you.." she dug her nails into the rails. She was gonna see The Ramones LIVE "THE RAMONES!" The crowd lost control as Dee Dee, Marky, Joey, and then him. Johnny. His blue green eyes scanned the crowd and landed on her. He watcher her being pushed against the rails, and she watched him as he picked up the guitar. He smirked and strummed down extremely fast along to Pinhead. The crowd freaked and Rosie was pushed even harder against the bars. Security tried to calm everyone down, but to no avail. One man pulled her overtop of the of the security bar.

"You'll be safer over on this side, but do not tell anyone I letcha over here." the security guy said clapping her hard on the back.

"Thank you!" Rosie yelled over Joey's voice. She looked up and saw Johnny jumping around and tossing his thick hair out of his eyes. He looked down at her and smiled big and shook his head like a dog and Dee Dee did the same. Joey jumped around while Marky beat against the drums. The last song ended and the crowd was louder than ever. Rosie crossed her arms and leaned onto the stage watching as the boys raised thair arms in victory. As everyone turned to leave the stadium Dee Dee , Joey and Marky exited the stage and Johnny stopped, reached his hand down to her.

"Come here." he said with his prominent Queens accent audible. Rosie reached up and took his hand shakily. He pulled her up and leaned in so he breathed in her ear and down her neck. "Why don't cha meet me backstage." She felt her legs go numb. THE Johnny Ramone wanted to meet _her_ backstage. She wasn't sure why though, she wasn't even half as pretty as some of the girls he'd been with before.

Johnny was enticed by her, she was one of those girls that didn't know how sexy they were when they had messy hair and dark eyeliner on. He could tell it might take a little coaxing to get her to the bedroom. This girl though, was different from all the sluts screaming his name in the sea of the crowd. She was far from being slutty though. He smacked her ass as he walked off stage leaving her very red in the face. After about two minutes she jumped of stage and headed towards the back room.

{A/N I know that its not that long but it was longer when I wrote it down. The next chap. is conna be lemon so fangirls I hope you like ;) }


	2. Things Are About to Get Steamy

How I Love You: a Ramones Fanfic

(A/N this is my first fanfic and I really don't know if anyone will like it, but it's gonna be super lemony in some chapters so fan girls might like, I'm a super fan girl too I hope all girls like. It's a Johnny fanfic and I've noticed that there are NO Marky fanfics so I WILL be writing one about him too. . Rosie is based off me just so people know. Sorry for any confusion on chap. 2 I was having technical difficulties. )

Rosie walked down the hall and found the door with a piece of paper taped on it that said RAMONES. She knocked and THE Dee Dee Ramone answered the door.

"Whatcha doin back here girlie?" he said waving a disaproving at her like her mother.

"U-Um... Well Johnny invited me back here."she said while Dee Dee looked confused. Marky came behind him, looked Rosie up and down then raised his sunglasses

"Johnny your new girlfriend is dead sexy I might not letcha have her!" he yelled over his shoulder. Grabbing her arm and pulling Rosie past the obviously stoned Dee Dee. She blushed furiously when Marky twirled her around and had his rms around her waist and kissed the top of her head, while Dee Dee kissed her cheek.

"Alright! Alright I invited her back here so scoot." said Johnny waving them away and led Rosie over to the couch. He flopped down and motioned for Rosie to sit on his lap. When she did he put his hands on her sided and leaned her back onto him. She defiantly wasn't like the other girls he'd invited backstage before. Usually they were all over the guys, but she was quiet and kept to herself. She watched as Marky made an attempt to pull out his camera, but Joey pushed it out of his reach and started singing The Sloth song. She listened to everyone and shook with suppressed laughter as Joey and Marky sang louder and louder. She was the only shy girl to ever catch Johnny's attention. Johnny was sucked in by her shy demeanor. NO girl was ever shy around them.

"So whats your name sweetie?"asked Johnny wrapping around her stomach.

"Rosanne Jackson."she said "But I like Rosie better."

"Rosie huh." he said leaning closer to her."Thats nice." he kissed her neck. Wherever he issed burned like fire. She tilted her neck slightly and he made his way up to her jaw.

"Hey, get a rom you two!" said Joey winking at Johnny. Johnny returned a devilish smile adne went to get up. Rosie blushed beat red as he lead her to the second room and shut the door.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_LEMON AHEAD!-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"You should take you hair out of that ponytail."

"Why"

"so I can yank that pretty blonde hair of yours." Rosie giggled and pulled the band from her hair and shot it across the room, onto the small bed that was in the corner of the room.

"Fuck, you're cute.."groaned Johnny as he ran his fingers down her hair. "and Sexy."

"No I'm not." Rosie said looking at the floor before he kissed her. He looked at her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes you are, and I'm gonna prove it to you." he pressed his lips to hers gently. Rosie moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Johnny slid his hands down her back and gripped her ass, picking her up. Rosie squeaked and Johnny smirked as he pinned her against her the wall." Do you want me to fuck you?" he asked seductively.

"Yes.."she moaned out loudly.

"Yes what?"

"Yes please." he slid up her shirt up and inhaled her scent. She smelled like strawberries ans smoke.

"Good god you smell good.." purred Johnny in her ear. He felt her shiver. He crept his hands slowly down her back and unhooked her bra in one swift movement. He squeezed her breasts gently and moved his head down. Rosie threw her head back and moaned as he swirled his tongue around the pink bud and looked up at her. She ran her hands through his hair.

"You know you could get anything you want with a tongue like that." she said looking back down at him. He laughed and she let out a squeak and covered her mouth.

"What?" Johnny said still laughing.

"You have the most adorable laugh." Rosie said grinning. Johnny picked her up and put her down on the bed. She moaned as he unbuttoned her jeans with his teeth, smirking he traced his tongue along her hip bones. He slid her pants down then got to work on his own. He flung both pairs of pants and underwear across the room. He leaned overtop of Rosie and reached down between her legs. She whimpered as he rubbed his thumb along her clit. As soon as she was ready he positioned at her entrance.

"This will only hurt for a littlr bit." he said softly in her ear. He slid in slowly, and then as fast as lightning broke the barrier. She hissed, bitting her lip. He looked and kissed the salty tears away.

"It's okay darlin.."he kissed her passionately, calming her. Rosie bucked hesitantly and found no pain. Only pleasure. She moaned as he started sliding in and out.

"Oh god Johnny... Don't stop...Please!" Rosie moanedlouder that ne intended. Johnny found it only made him want to go faster, get rougher with her. He picked up speed and she raked her nails down his back. He pulled out and saw her pout a little.

"Hope you dont mind." he said flipping her over onto all fours, she squeaked as he entered her from behind slowly. Rosie moaned as he bucked his hips forward fast. Johnny moved faster, harder and deeper into her. He leaned forward and kissed her shoulder blades. He pulled her hair a little and spanked her, hard. She moaned and tilted her head back.

"God Johnny...faster!" she moaned into the pillow. He grabbed the head rails and went as fast as he could, groaning at how smooth she was. He could hear her muffled screams, then the threw her head up."GOD JOHNNY RAMONE DON'T STOP!" she screamed out. Johnny had no doubt that the guys outside heard that but he didn't care, he could feel himself getting close. He felt her tighten around him.

"God Rosie.." he felt her cum and he pulled out just in time and came over the sheets. She rolled over and watched him flop down next to her. Their breathing heavy. "Rosie.." Johnny breathed, rolling over to look her on the eye.

"Yes?"

"I love you." her eyes widened. No man had ever said that to her. Not even her father. He left her with her mom and they had to live with her aunt, because he wasted his money on dog races or dog fights. Her eyes filled with tears. "What?"

"Sorry, it's just no one has ever said that to me." Rosie said wiping her eyes. Eyeliner running.

"Well you're hearin it from me." Johnny said leaning over and kissing her forehead, then her nose, then her lips, softly yet passionately. Her eyes fluttered shut and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They fell asleep, johnny laid on top of her, Rosie with her fingers knitted in his hair.


End file.
